


A 2000 Point Dick

by Rufiney



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crack, Deep Throating, Dry Humping, Frottage, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Michael is super dominant, More tags to be added, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, Thighs, because, is Thigh Fucking a tag?, or more like crack-ish, the premise is kinda ridiculous but the rest is very normal, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufiney/pseuds/Rufiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon can't stop thinking about Michael's dick and decides to tell Michael about his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So about that dick of yours....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first like... longer fic I've ever posted. I've written a ton, but yeah, this is the first I'm publishing. The premise is super ridiculous, but I promise the writing isn't. At least not intentionally. The idea for this just hit me when I saw the On The Spot episode and since this pairing needs more love either ways I couldn't help but write it  
> I hope you enjoy!

Jon Risinger knew he was not gay. He had always preferred women and he hadn't even seriously entertained the thought of sleeping with a man before now.  
However it had not yet in his life happened that a man just full on whipped his dick out to impress him, but working at Rooster Teeth really was different from any other job he had before and it put him in situations he never thought he would be in. So what had happened on this weeks episode of On The Spot - it wasn't the biggest surprise, but it surely wasn't what he expected to happen when the episode started.  
It had been two days since Michael showed Jon his dick and Jon just couldn't get it out of his head. It wasn't like he'd never seen a penis before - he was a man and he had seen his fair share at Urinals and of course in porn, but he had never actually focused on one.  
Michael's dick... He couldn't describe it in any other way than beautiful. It really was. Something about it was just oddly attractive to Jon, even though he had only seen it in its flaccid state.  
Ever since he had seen it, he kept thinking about Michael. He had started having very vivid sex fantasies involving the man.  
It wasn't only the thought about Michael fucking him - the fucking was the normal part - he had very weirdly specific and vivid fantasies about sucking Michaels cock. He couldn't stop thinking about it and every time he did he got hard instantly. He wanted Michael's dick in his mouth so badly there were hardly any words to describe it.

Jon lay in bed jerking off to the thought of Michael fucking him. He fucked his hand hard and fast as he thought of that perfect dick of Michael hitting all the right spots. "Oh god yes" he whimpered as he imagined Michael closing his hand around Jon's dick, leaning in close over Jon's back.  
"Cum" his fantasy Michael said and Jon went still as he came all over himself.  
He knew he had to do something. This was the fourth time in only two days and he couldn't keep going like this. Something had to be done.  
Of course there were multiple reasons to why approaching Michael about the subject was a bad idea.  
First of all they worked together and if Jon approached him and Michael wasn't willing the relationship in the workplace would get very awkward.  
Secondly, for all that Jon knew Michael was completely and utterly straight and everyone who knew Jon also thought that Jon was completely straight - as did Jon himself... with an exception. If Michael talked word could get out on the Internet and things could get very complicated on his social media for a while.  
Thirdly Michael was married. To Lindsay. Who was a beautiful and wonderful woman and Jon didn't want to get in between that.  
But even still... he just couldn't get Michael out of his head. At least if the Achievement Hunter told him to go fuck himself (as he had been doing a lot lately) he could rest easy in knowing that he had tried. 

On Monday Jon got up at six and drove straight to work, taking Bella with him of course. He'd need his cuddle buddy more than ever to get over his hurt feelings if Michael rejected him. He swallowed audibly as he made his way through traffic. He had tried to block out that thought as much as possible. Not that he knew what to do if Michael ended up saying yes to his incredibly indecent proposal.  
Jon didn't think Michael would cheat on Lindsay. He didn't think that if Michael even entertained the thought to sleep with Jon that he would do it behind Lindsay's back, but it was a possibility and that worried him. He didn't know if he could turn a Michael that was willing down even if it meant betraying an amazing woman he very much so considered his friend - and it worried him.  
He arrived at the office and got out, sighing. Once he had gotten Bella back out of the car he made his way to the kitchen, letting her roam around the office freely he decided to eat breakfast after all. He was way early for work, Michael wouldn't be in for at least two more hours, and even though he felt like throwing up there was a possibility that some food would actually settle his stomach.  
He took his time eating his bowl of cereal, what he was planning to do was inevitable at this point, so there was no reason to hurry with literally everything he did. He'd just stroll into the AH office in stage 4 before Michael got there and ask to talk to him... about merch or something. They did that. They talked about stuff. Michael would come out with him and then he'd ask the actual question on his mind. It wouldn't be weird at all.  
Jon buried his face in his hands. He was nervous as fuck. Nothing he told himself could change that fact, but since he apparently was not gonna get this off his mind for some time either way, he decided he might as well practice.  
"Hey Michael remember how you showed me your dick on Thursday? Would you mind doing that some more?" he shook his head  
"God no, that's awful... how bout "Hey Michael, so I gave your dick 2000 points, but I didn't actually see it in action and I just gotta confirm..." no that's even worse. I swear to god there's no way to bring this up."  
He got up from the table he had sat at to wash his cereal bowl.  
"Hey Michael! So I've been thinking about your dick a lot ever since you decided to show it to me and I was wondering whether you and/or Lindsay would mind it if I sucked it. Once or maybe many many more times than that. What do you think?"  
"I've heard worse ideas."  
Jon froze, dropping his cereal bowl into the sink. This could not be happening. He turned around slowly. Right there in the doorway was Michael, hand still on the doorknob, a wicked grin on his face.  
He seemed quite content with just standing there while Jon gawked at him because it took Jon quite a while to recover from that shock and Michael never even made an attempt to say anything. The water was still running.  
"I... how... what..."  
There just were no words in Jon's brain right now. It felt like somebody had taken them all out and replaced them with a sign that just read "You're fucked"  
"Use your words Jon, I believe in you." Michael replied, snickering.  
The asshole was getting fucking enjoyment out of this.  
Jon turned to finally turn off the water and took a deep breath. Damage control. Or well... damage assessment. Those were the orders of business he had to get to.  
"What the fuck are you doing here this early and why aren't you in stage four?"  
"Geoff needed us early cause Funhaus is coming in and he needs us to make sure everything is running when they get here so we can record a shit ton of let's plays."  
Ok. That was fair.  
"And why are you in this building?"  
"Oh I was just looking for ways to fuck up Ryan's diet. Forgot to make some food at home."  
Jon took a deep breath. Now came the harder part.  
"And how long exactly have you been standing there?"  
"Well I came in because you said "Hey Michael" and I thought you had seen me and wanted me for something. So ever since then I guess."  
He. Was. Fucked.  
His everything turned red and while he had technically wanted to seek out a conversation with Michael right now everything inside of him screamed at him to run. He wasn't gonna argue with that.  
"Well then. I guess that's all cleared up then! I'm gonna go now, you know. T-Shirts to draw. Gotta go do the merch thing and all that. I'll see you around!"  
Jon basically made a break for it. He started just sprinting out of the room. However Michael, who was still standing in the door seemed to have other ideas. As Jon tried to run past him he wrapped his arm around Jon's waist and pulled him into his side.  
"You're not leaving now Jon. I'm not letting you off that easy." Michael whispered into Jon's ear. "I'll let go of you if you promise not to bolt."  
Jon wasn't thinking clearly. All the body contact between him and Michael kind of made his head spin. It wasn't new, but with what Jon had been thinking about his co-worker these past few days... it definitely had a different meaning. A part of him didn't want to obey Michael, but not to run away. A part of him just wanted to stay there. To have Michael touch him. To kiss him and start the journey to what Jon desired the most...  
Jon shook the urge off and nodded, taking a step back when Michael finally loosened his iron grip on Jon's waist.  
"So. There are many questions I gotta ask you here, but let's just start with the easiest one." Michael said. His face wasn't giving anything away and the tone in which he spoke to Jon was completely normal. It sounded more like they were talking about some T-Shirt idea that Jon had pitched than about actual dick sucking.  
"What you said when I came in, were you serious about that?"  
Michael looked him in the eyes as he said this and Jon desperately tried to read him. This was the moment of truth. Either he'd be honest and face the consequences or he'd continue to just deal with it and jerk off like 50 times a day while thinking about the most perfect dick evolution had ever created.  
Michael's gaze seemed mostly unreadable, but there was something. Just a flicker of something,. Jon couldn't quite tell what it was, but it didn't seem like Michael was insulted or disgusted by Jon's weird desire.  
Maybe it was intrigue or even hope - Jon didn't know, but it was that flicker that made him decide to be honest.  
"Yeah Michael. I'm sorry if I like insulted you or if you're grossed out by it or whatever, but I gotta be honest: For some reason I can't stop thinking about that dick of yours since you showed it to me. I know it's inappropriate and that you're married and you're more than welcome to tell me off and never talk to me again. If you're not though... and preferably if Lindsay is fine with... whatever it is we'd be doing. I'm dying to just. Do something - anything with your dick. I want to touch it, to suck it, I desperately want it inside of me too - you have no idea how much I want that."  
Jon snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say half of that stuff - not that it wasn't true, but he hadn't meant to come on so strong.  
It was that flicker in Michael's eyes. He had wanted to turn that spark into a fire so badly he just couldn't stop.  
Jon had dropped his eyes to look at Michael's chest halfway through and now raised them again to meet his eyes.  
He was expecting disgust, anger, maybe even amusement on Michael's face, but he wasn't prepared for the full blown lust written all over his Face  
Michael stepped closer to Jon, his eyes darker, pupils blown wide. He circled one of his arms around Jon's waist again and pressed them closer together. Jon could feel Michael's erection pressing against his thigh as Michael ghosted his lips over the side of Jon's neck  
"You want that huh? My dick?" he emphasized the question by pressing said object of desire against Jon's thigh. Jon trembled, a slight whimper escaping his throat as Michael started rubbing against him  
"You little cockslut, the way you talk about it you'd come just from this, just from being allowed to feel it this way. I bet you'd cream your pants the second I got it out of my pants. I bet just looking at it would send you over the edge."  
Jon couldn't say anything. He had one hand on Michael's hip and was holding onto the arm Michael had wrapped around him for dear life with the other.  
"Say something, bitch, or do you want me to stop?" Michael growled into his ear.  
"Oh god no, please don't Michael, whatever you do just don't stop."  
Michael laughed slightly and his breath tickled the side of Jon's neck.  
"Here's what I'm gonna do now, Jon. I'm gonna bend you over that kitchen counter and I'm gonna dry hump your ass till I cum. You're not gonna make a single noise and you're certainly not gonna touch yourself. If you come you're gonna do it only from feeling my dick pressed against your ass and if you're good - and I mean really good - then maybe I'll come to your apartment sometime and allow you to see it again. Never mind fucking touching it, you'll have to work your way up to that."  
Jon's throat was incredibly dry. He had never been this turned on his life. The thought of Michael dominating him like this alone was almost enough to make him cum.  
"Did I make myself clear Jon?"  
Michael pulled back from Jon's neck, looking him straight in the eyes.  
He knew if he opened his mouth there would be no sound coming out of it at all so he just nodded.  
An evil grin spread across Michael's face "good".  
Jon was spun around and bent over the kitchen counter so fast he couldn't even process it. Before he knew it Michael's hand was on his neck holding him down and he felt the very distinct curve of Michael's cock against his ass.  
He didn't last long. The sheer knowledge that Michael was getting off on this - on him was overwhelming to Jon and the position allowed him to feel every drag of Michael's cock against his ass. The fabric between them was annoying to Jon, but it didn't dampen his pleasure one bit. Before Michael had really worked up to a rhythm Jon already came. Hard. He stifled his moan with his hand as he came into his underwear.  
"You little slut" Michael growled as he worked himself against Jon's ass "you love it so much you can't even wait for me to get close. We'll have to work on your stamina."  
The mere thought of getting to do this again had Jon half hard again.  
"Oh god yes, Michael. Use me."  
As Michael neared his own climax his strokes grew more and more powerful, Jon got knocked against the kitchen counter with every stroke. He knew his legs would bruise where they were hitting the counters as well as his hip would where Michael was holding onto him tightly in order to get more leverage. His dick got rock hard again as he realized he'd be able to see those marks - Michael's marks - on him for days.  
"You ready to cum again, bitch?" Michael growled out as Jon began to pant "or do you need my help this time?"  
Jon's dick was rubbing against his already soaked underwear on each of Michael's strokes, but the friction just wasn't enough to push him over the edge this time. It was torture to just not be able to get there.  
"Please Michael, Please help me, I promise I'll be good."  
Without any further warning Michael took his hand off of Jon's neck and snaked it down his pants, immediately starting to stroke Jon's dick with an unrelenting pace.  
"Cum for me, bitch." he commanded  
Jon nearly blacked out as the orgasm hit him, whimpering Michael's name. Michael was not far behind, fucking against his ass 1, 2 more times until he also stilled and came into his underwear.  
They stood there for a while, panting. Before long, Michael removed his hand from Jon's boxers and stepped away to wash his hands.  
"Uhm" Jon straightened himself up, straightening his clothes and scrunched his face as he felt the wetness in his boxers.  
"I'm uh... gonna go change. This was.. fun. Thanks?"  
He wanted to hit himself in the head for his own incapability to speak, but instead he just made his way to the door  
"Don't"  
Jon turned to Michael, pausing with his hand over the doorknob  
"What?" He questioned, confused.  
Michael looked at him over his shoulder  
"Don't change. I want you to feel what I did to you all day and if you've been a good boy and left everything as instructed by the end of the day then maybe, just maybe, you'll get a reward tonight."  
Jon shuddered as Michael turned back around, this fantasy of his was shaping up to be a whole lot more than he had originally expected.


	2. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries really hard to ask Michael about Lindsay... Michael also has some really hard things for Jon  
> (Oh god that is the worst pun ever, I'm so sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me forever to post this and I am sorry, but when it was almost done the first time my phone broke which I had written the damn thing on and that kinda really discouraged me. I don't believe in abandoning a fic though so here's the second chapter! Please be gentle with me as I am entirely new to smut.  
> Happy reading!!

Jon sat at his desk, his head on his keyboard, trying very hard not to hate himself.  
Technically he'd not slept with Michael.   
Technically he'd not even kissed him, but practically he had betrayed Lindsay by doing whatever the fuck it was that him and Michael had done.  
He hadn't even thought to ask about Lindsay - as soon as Michael had said the word Jon had been ready to jump at the chance of getting anywhere close to having sex with him.   
The worst part being that he was planning on doing it again.

He flinched as he sat up, his underwear was still pretty damn wet.   
He'd thought about changing, but he just couldn't get himself to do it,  
at this point he felt like it was too late, he'd already done the wrong thing and if he was gonna have to hate himself either way then he could at least do this thing long enough to get at what he really wanted.   
He wondered if Michael would stay true to his word. Whether he really would get a "Reward" and what that would look like...   
His dick twitched in interest, reminding him of his current dampness situation and he didn't know whether to be disappointed in himself or aroused.   
He should go talk to Michael, or to Lindsay, he knew that it would be better to.   
He sighed as he turned to his computer and began to work.   
He should do something and he wasn't going to and he hated himself for not caring. 

It wasn't until lunch time that someone came to talk to him, luckily by that time Bella had come to join him again. He had a bit of a stain in his crotch area and wasn't very keen on people asking him where it came from, so having his dog in his lap was kind of a perfect way to hide.   
"So you really don't wanna come over tonight? We were gonna play some Rockband. Kerry, Blaine, Aaron and Barbara are coming too."  
Miles looked slightly disappointed. It was rare that they all had time these days and Jon felt awful for declining the invite. It was like fate was waving a huge ass fence post directly in his face and he was stubbornly staring in the opposite direction.   
"Yeah... I'm sorry man, I have plans that I kinda can't cancel, but I'll make sure to come next time."   
Miles pouted, but nodded and walked off.   
"You're making a bad decision Jon" he muttered to himself "let's hope it's worth it."

The rest of Jon's day was agonizingly slow. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as he counted down the hours.   
Every time he even so much as thought of Michael, or more specifically, Michael's immaculate cock and the possibility of seeing it again tonight - this time fully erect, Jon instantly got hard again.   
It was torture, some part of his mind yelling at him all day long for being a shitty friend while every other part of him wanted to go to Michael NOW. To screw all morals and beg him to let him suck his dick tonight.   
However his conscience won out around the time he was gonna go home, he decided that the least he could do was walk over to the Achievement Hunter office and find Michael there to ask him about Lindsay. If his lust ended up clouding his judgement again then they'd be so close to her that he would be incapable of letting himself forget about her again. 

He didn't get much farther than the front door of Stage 5 though.  
As he opened it he saw Michael on the other side waiting for him, staring him down with a wicked grin as Jon opened the door and froze.  
"Michael!" he exclaimed, slightly startled "I was just coming to look for you."   
"Were you now?" Michael answered calmly, his eyes raking over Jon, pausing for a second at his groin.  
"I see you followed my instructions" Michael eyes wandered back up to meet his, his grin widening.  
Jon felt like a complete idiot as he blushed deeply, looking at the floor rather than at Michael  
"Uhm, yeah, I, uh, kinda wanted to ask you about that."  
Now that he was finally here it occurred to him that he had never really thought about what he would say to Michael

 _"I was wondering whether I will be getting my reward tonight? "_ _Or no... Maybe I should be more demanding "I was wondering what you were planning to give me as a reward?"_  
 _No wait, he's getting to you again. Lindsay! You were gonna ask about Lindsay!_  
 _Now just pull yourself together and say it!_  
"Michael I came here to talk to you about..."  
Michael took a step closer to Jon, lifting his hand up to his jaw and tilting it up so he had to meet his eyes  
"About?"  
"...My reward?" Jon croaked out, all of the words dying in his throat as he looked into Michael's heated eyes.  
He chuckled "You've been a good boy for me today haven't you?"  
He assessed Jon for a second, his eyes burning through him as he quickly looked him up and down  
"Alright then, I've got some stuff to finish up here. In the meantime I want you to drive home to your place, take a shower for me and then wait for me in your living room." He paused, slowly, deliberately licked his lips which Jon's eyes were fixed to and leaned forward.  
Whispering right into his ear he said "And don't you dare put on anything more than a towel."   
He let go of Jon's jaw and stepped into Stage 5, leaving him slightly dazed and with a raging boner. 

 

Jon scrambled to get himself and Bella into his car and back to his apartment in a speed he hadn't thought himself capable of.   
He easily broke all the traffic laws that ever existed as he sped back to his apartment, more than eager to finally, FINALLY get what he was after.  
He was fairly certain that there would be some degree of Michael dick tonight and the thought alone was exhilarating.   
Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a tiny voice that reminded him that there was something he had maybe wanted to address when he met Michael, some reason for him to not be excited about what was happening, but he gladly ignored it.  
Once he'd practically flown back to his apartment and had taken what he was sure was the quickest shower in the history of mankind (seriously he had to check the record for that at some point) he sat in his dark living room and waited impatiently. 

It only took him a couple of seconds until he realized that it was super cold and he regretted his decision to not turn on the lights or TV.   
He had this idea in his head of Michael's great entrance though and it neither fit lights nor some dude in the background talking about the stock market or something, so he stayed firm. 

About two minutes later Jon was debating whether reading a book (thus turning on only the lights) or watching a movie (in the dark, turning on only the TV) would destroy his fantasy less when there was a knock on the door.   
That little detail hadn't been involved in his plan, and he berated himself about it as he made his way to the door.   
Maybe next time he'd wait for his co-worker, who's dick he was slightly fixated on, in his dark living room with only a towel on, he'd at least remember to leave the door unlocked so said co-worker could actually come in to let him suck said dick.   
He would have to try and remember that.   
Jon opened the door with the intention of apologizing, but when he saw Michael he froze, mouth open.    
Michael stood in front of his door, breathing heavy. His pupils were blown wide and the intensity with which he stared at Jon made him feel as though they were burning a hole through him. There was a noticeable tent in the front of Michael's jeans, which instantly made Jon's dick twitch in interest.   
"Hi" Jon eventually croaked out when he found his voice again.   
"Your door was locked Jon" Michael replied, stepping past Jon into his apartment "was that an attempt to tell me you don't want this after all?"  
Michael had made his way to Jon's kitchen and calmly poured himself a drink, raising it to his lips, His gaze fixed steadily on what he was doing.   
The implication sent Jon scrambling  
"No! Of course not, I was just kinda... eager to do what you told me to and forgot."  
"Forgot, huh?" Michael shook his head, his eyes raking over Jon's body, looking anywhere but Jon's face as he emptied his glass "that's kind of a big thing to forget"  
He sighed as he set his glass down, his hungry eyes finally settling on Jon's again.   
Any sort of fake exasperation and amusement left Michael's face and Jon found himself incapable of doing anything but stare.   
"I guess I'm gonna have to make you remember" Michael said in a voice so low it was almost a growl.   
In no time at all he had crossed the apartment and pressed Jon against the door, hungrily kissing him and burrying his hands in Jon's hair.  
Jon gasped as Michael pressed their bodies flush together, the contact almost too much to take in at once.  
He was rock hard again and happy to discover that the same seemed to be true of Michael.  
The other man's erection was pressing steadily into his thigh as Michael kissed him with an intensity that almost made Jon forget about the actual goal of this.   
Jon wasn't going to give up on his reward that quickly though and circled his hips against Michael.   
His towel had been dropped at some point during Michael's assault, so it was only one layer of fabric between their erections as Jon rubbed them together.  
Michael groaned into Jon's mouth. He allowed Jon to keep going for a bit until he pulled back, pinning Jon's   
hands back against the door.   
His lips were red, kiss-swollen and Jon couldn't stop staring at them  
"You're not doing anything I don't allow you to Jon" Michael growled, his voice incredibly low and gravelly, thick with lust  
"You've been a good boy for me today, but that doesn't mean anything if you start being naughty now. You will not get anywhere close to my cock until I specifically ask you to."  
He leaned forward again, nosing at Jon's neck before licking up a hot stripe along his ear  
"Do you understand?"  
Jon opened his mouth to answer, but Michael quickly covered it with his hand   
"No talking. I don't want to hear a single noise from you until I ask you to make it."

He took a small step back. Jon made a sinful image like that, his face and chest were slightly flushed, the latter rising with every one of Jon's shallow breaths. His hair was mussed and looked to be even thicker than it did on any other day.  
The thing Michael was focused on right now however was Jon's cock.   
They were here because of the man's fixation on Michael's own dick, but Michael didn't mind Jon's either.   
It was about average in size and girth, but perfectly smooth and lay heavy in Michael's hand as he began stroking it.  
He took his time, slowly exploring which movements made Jon's breath hitch, which twist of his hand led to him bucking up his hips, all the while refusing to build up a rhythm.   
"Michael, please." Jon whined after a while. leading to Michael stopping his movements to fix him with a glare  
"Did I ask you to speak?"  
"No, but..."  
"I don't wanna hear it Jon, you do as I tell you or all this stops."  
Michael shook his head, faux disappointed in Jon, in reality it turned him on how much Jon couldn't hold back, how badly he needed it   
"I should just stop right here and now, let you deal with yourself, do you want that?"  
Jon shook his head desperately  
"No, please Michael, I need this, I need you."  
"Well then you need to behave" Michael reiterated, shaking his head slightly.  
"I'm sorry Michael, I'll behave, I promise." Jon whined letting his head fall back against the door again.   
"Ok, then be a good boy and close your eyes"  
As Jon shut his eyes Michael resumed his movements, this time at a punishing rhythm. He watched Jon as he bit his lip, desperately trying not to make any noise.   
He leaned into Jon, pressing their chests together   
"Moan for me Jon, I want to hear you."  
A moan ripped itself out of Jon's chest at that, loud and choked and his hips stuttered forward, the orgasm that had been building low in his stomach for a while now suddenly rushing closer as he heard how gravelly and lust filled Michael's voice was.   
Michael slowed his hand down slightly  
"Don't you dare come yet, I haven't allowed you to"  
"Please Michael, please, I'm so close, please let me come." Jon choked out, turning his face into Michaels and mumbling into his skin.  
Michael's movements grew even slower, almost torturously so.   
"But you haven't even gotten your reward yet."  
A surprised sound escaped Jon as Michael removed his hand from him. Eyes flying open he wanted to say anything to make him continue, but Michael was right in front of him, staring at him.  
"I need you to keep your eyes closed, Jon" Michael whispered against his lips before catching him in a kiss that was more teeth than anything else.  
As they parted Jon heard the sound of Michael's zipper and almost opened his eyes again, but stopped himself. Too eager to get at Michael's dick to risk fucking it up now.   
Michael freed his erection, jeans and boxers barely pulled down below his ass in his hurry to continue.  
At this point he was rock hard and he took himself in hand, unable to resist stroking himself a couple of times before returning his attention to Jon.   
Jon let out a gasp as he felt Michael's erection touch his which turned into a groan as Michael began to stroke them together, his hand barely fitting around both of them, but still so, so good.   
Michael himself felt his orgasm approaching as Jon began writhing against him, hips bucking up to meet every single one of his strokes, but he didn't want to cum yet, not like this.  
"Look at us Jon, look at what I'm doing to you."   
Jon's eyes flew open at that, tumbling over the edge he had been teetering on when he saw Michael's perfect dick being stroked in the younger man's fist alongside his own.   
He moaned loudly as he painted them both with spurts of cum, all over Michael's stomach, shirt, jeans and erection as he watched.  
Michael was panting as he stopped himself from just finishing himself off right then and there.  
Looking into Jon's eyes he growled   
"I want you to suck my dick clean and then finish me off, Jon and I want you to look me in the eyes while you're doing it, but I think we should move to the bedroom for that." 

Michael took off his clothes before he positioned himself against Jon's headboard. Watching as the other man stood at the foot of the bed with hungry eyes, both of their stomachs still coated in streaks of Jon's cum.  
This was the moment Jon had been waiting for. Fantasizing about it the entire week.  
He crawled up the bed till he sat in between Michael's spread thighs, eyeing the object of his desire.  
"God Michael, you're so beautiful, your dick is so perfect for me" he said as he lowered himself over the man's stomach, licking stripes across it to clean Michael from his cum.   
He hadn't thought he would ever enjoy the taste of his own cum, but on Michael it was like a drug.  
He almost wanted to jerk off over him so he could lick him clean again.  
As he continued he slowly inched closer to Michael's dick, his spent dick twitching in interest again, though Jon didn't think he could possibly get hard again.  
When he reached the one thing he had thought about since that On The Spot episode he hesitated for a moment.  
There were so many things he wanted to do here that he couldn't decide which to go for first, so he decided to take it slow. Looking directly into Michael's eyes he licked a stripe up along the underside of his dick, smiling as Michael threw his head back and moaned, his hips stuttering upwards slightly.  
He began mapping out every inch of skin on Michael's dick, exploring it with his tongue before finally taking it in his mouth.  
Michael sighed as he felt the wet heat around him, felt Jon tonguing at the head of his cock.  
Michael's hands flew to Jon's head as he began slowly bobbing up and down, balling into fists in Jon's hair.  
Considering the fact that Jon had never given a blowjob before, he certainly took Michael's dick like a pro, moving further down Michael's dick on every new downwards movement.  
Michael started babbling at Jon about how good he was for him, how good he was taking him, as he watched himself disappear between Jon's lips over and over again.  
Eventually he felt how his dick slipped into Jon's throat as Jon finally met the base of his dick, nose buried into the coarse curls there.  
He could barely stop himself from fucking up into the wet, constricting heat he felt around him, but didn't want to hurt Jon or ask too much of him.  
Jon pulled off him with a pop, looking up at Michael  
"I want you to fuck my throat Michael“ he said, his voice wrecked from taking Michael's cock so well.  
That voice alone almost got Michael to cum and as Jon lowered himself over Michael's dick again, took it all the way to the base again, Michael couldn't stop himself from gripping Jon's hair tighter and fucking up into him.  
The room was filled with ridiculously obscene slurping sounds as Michael continued to fuck into Jon's throat, his orgasm building quickly. Jon concentrated on breathing through his nose as he felt Michael wreck his throat, trying hard not to gag.  
One of Michael's particularly hard thrusts caught Jon by surprise however and he gagged around Michael.  
That was what pushed Michael over the edge, the feeling of Jon's throat constricting around his dick too surprising and too good for him to even let out a warning for Jon as he pressed himself hard into his mouth and throat one last time and came down his throat.  
Jon milked him for all he was worth, swallowing around him again and again until Michael was spent.  
Jon popped off of Michael's dick with a obscene slurping sound and Michael pulled him up the rest of the way to meet him in a sloppy kiss.

Both of them were too tired to bother with any cleaning up, so Michael just tucked himself in behind Jon and threw an arm around him as they ducked under the covers and immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that was... quite something for someone who's never written smut before. Just like... a lot of smut here.  
> Any comments are welcome - they give me life and help me to push on when I hit a rough spot in a fic where I just don't know how to continue. This chapter would never have gotten done without iamfantasticallyme and Sugarspider who asked me to continue MONTHS after I had posted the first chapter - thanks for that by the way!


	3. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon really just wanted to collect himself, but Michael has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever and I am sorry that despite everything I said it isn’t the end yet, but it almost is and I promise the next chapter is going to be here very soon. I just needed to post this now to give you guys SOMETHING and to make myself finish soon

When Jon woke up the next Morning it took him a while to realize where he was or what had happened, but when he realized that the person he was snuggled up against was Michael, it came back to him.  
He groaned, instantly feeling guilty as he realized that Lindsay hadn't crossed his mind even once when he'd seen that Michael still wanted him.  
He turned around to face Michael, taking in how beautiful he was, how relaxed he looked. It was torture to try and decide what the "Right Thing" to do was here, especially while looking at the very thing he wanted. Well, not quite, Michael's dick was hidden under the sheets, but it was close enough.  
He actually might not have cared for Michael anymore if he wasn't so good at making Jon fall apart. It had nothing to do with his dick. Or at least very little.  
Michael was just the right amount of dominant, the way he handled Jon utterly perfect.  
Jon didn't know if he could just let go of that. He wanted Michael - really, really wanted him, but he couldn't keep betraying his friend for the sake of his selfish desires.  
Or could he? Did he want Michael enough to be his dirty secret?  
Everything they had done had felt so incredibly good. The sensations heightened by the amount of pure NEED Jon felt whenever Michael so much as looked at him.  
Could he really give that up?  
As much as he liked to pretend otherwise, Jon was a weak man.  
He knew that, as long as Michael wanted him, he'd be his for the taking.  
He had to try though. He knew that much. He had to at least try to do the right thing. Maybe he could pretend to have the resolve. As long as Michael didn't question it Jon thought he might be able to muster up the strength.  
Either way, he needed to get the talk in before they took the next step, had to bring up the Lindsay subject and hear what Michael had to say about it, needed to hear how Michael was justifying what they were doing here to himself before he could let this... affair continue.  
He carefully removed himself from Michael and went to take a shower.  
Looking at the man wasn't exactly helping him keep a level head and if this talk was ever gonna work out he could NOT be next to Michael naked when the other man finally woke up. 

"Just stay determined, if he doesn't question it, it'll all be fine. Don't look at his eyes or dick and try to stay determined as long as you can, you can do this." He mumbled to himself as he got into the shower.  
It was almost as though that heated gaze of Michael's was Jon's kryptonite. As soon as Michael looked at him like that all rational thought left Jon's head.  
He needed to find a way to talk to Michael without him looking at him like that.  
Though thinking about how that look made him feel certainly wasn't helping. He was starting to get hard again just from the thought.  
Maybe he would try and take Michael to a coffee shop or something. Other people would make it impossible for Jon to let Michael just take him again then and there. 

He was still fleshing out his plan when the door to the bathroom opened. Jon was so caught up in his planning that he didn't notice it, it wasn't until Michael pulled back the shower curtain that Jon became aware of him standing right behind him.  
"Hello Jon, mind if I join you?" Michael asked, smirking.  
Jon wanted to say something, he really did, but that look was back. He felt as though Michael could see every single one of his desires, his gaze incredibly intense, pupils blown wide again already. His smirk was devilish, full of promises of what Michael would do to Jon if he went along for the ride. And god, how he wanted to.  
"Wait, I uh, I wanted to say something" Jon stammered out as Michael climbed into the shower with him. He raised his eyebrows at Jon  
"Oh yeah? How about I show you something better to do with that pretty mouth of yours?"  
He didn't give Jon time to answer as he immediately laid his arms around him and pulled him in for a heated kiss.  
For a second Jon thought he could resist, that he could tell Michael no and try to talk it out first, but then he felt Michaels tongue stroke his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and with a moan he gave in and opened up for the other man. His body slumped forward, relaxing into Michael as he buried one hand in his hair and laid the other one on his hips, trying to pull himself closer, wanting to crawl into him. He could feel that Michael was getting hard against his thigh and another moan slipped out, into Michaels hot and eager mouth.  
Michael for his part took the opportunity and just licked into him, kissing him with a hunger and eagerness that swept Jon away. He was lost in a world of sensations and Michael, Michael everywhere. His scent, his mouth, his body. The only anchors he had were the points where he was holding onto Michael for dear life. He forgot that there was anything else, barely even noticed the hot water that was still raining down on them. All he could think was "yes" and "more". Michael mapped out every single corner of Jon's mouth with his tongue and when he finally pulled back Jon whimpered, not wanting to let go. "Don't worry" Michael chuckled, resting his forehead against Jon's "I'm just getting started"  
Michael touched him and Jon cried out. He hadn't even noticed it, but that kiss was all it had taken for him to get painfully hard again. He was close to the edge already and Michael hadn't even done anything yet. Through the haze of his lust he heard Michael laugh quietly  
"Christ Jon, I don't even have to do anything to get you worked up, do I?"  
He began stroking him painfully slowly, circling around the head on every upstroke. His grip was too loose though and his strokes too slowly.  
It was torture and Jon, who had previously screwed his eyes shut, opened them with a groan of frustration to shoot Michael a disapproving glare.  
"There you are, didn't I tell you to look at me yesterday? What made you think that you were allowed to just close your eyes this time? Have I been too lenient?" Michael tisked, shaking his head ever so slightly  
"I should make you work for it more this time, shouldn't I? I can keep this up for hours - is that what you want Jon?"  
Jon couldn't help it, another whimper escaped him at the thought. He shook his head violently.  
Michael stilled his hand  
"What's that Jon? I couldn't quite hear you"  
"No, please Michael, I promise I'll be good, but please, I'm so close already, please don't stop"  
Michaels mouth twisted into that devilish smirk of his again, the one Jon was starting to call the "instant boner smirk" in his head  
"I knew you could be good for me," he replied, at once starting up his ministrations again, but this time his grip was just that much tighter, the strokes just that much faster. Jon began to pant as he couldn't help but meet Michael's hand with his hips. He stared into Michael's eyes, that face that had so quickly turned from a co-worker to the only thing he ever thought about, as Michael twisted around him again and again. As he sped up Jon began to moan.  
"Oh god" and "yes" and "please Michael" became the only things he knew how to say.  
Every time Michael twisted around his head he could feel his orgasm building, the tingle in his stomach and balls growing stronger.  
He was just about to hit his peak when Michael suddenly pulled away.  
Jon let out a disappointed noise, somewhere between yelling and groaning. He panted into the air between them as he felt himself slowly come back from the brink.  
"Don't worry Jon, I won't leave you hanging, but I need you to be somewhat coherent for this next part. I want you to describe how you're feeling to me when I continue, can you do that for me?"  
Jon didn't know if he'd ever be fully coherent again. A lusty haze had filled his mind and washed away everything else in its path, but he needed Michael to do something, anything, so he nodded either way.  
"Good boy."  
Michael sank down on his knees, looking up at Jon from underneath his lashes  
"You're allowed to close your eyes if you want to, but you don't have to"  
Jon nodded. Even though his approaching orgasm had somewhat subsided, he still was too far gone to really verbalize any of his thoughts properly.  
He watched as Michael sank on his knees in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice spoke up that they needed to finish this soon or the water would start going cold. Everything else in him replied that he didn't care.  
Michael looked at him with sleepy eyes as he closed his hand around Jon's base and licked a broad stripe up his erection, from the base all the way to the top, never breaking eye contact while he did it.  
Jon could barely hold in a whine at the sight of it. He tried to grip onto the smooth wall of the shower, but there was nothing to hold on to. So he just stood there, knees shaking, not wanting to look away even though it made him approach his orgasm so quickly he felt like a thirteen year old boy again.  
"You're not talking to me Jon, how do you feel? Is it good?" Michael asked teasingly, slowly stroking up and down Jon's cock, cupping his balls with his other hand and lavishing attention with his tongue on all the skin his hand wasn't covering.  
"Oh god Michael. It's so good, you're so good to me." Jon moaned out, his voice hoarse and broken.  
"Do you want me to make you cum now? Do you want to fuck my mouth?"  
Jon couldn't articulate anything. All he could manage was a whine and a weak nod, the words alone almost enough to send him over the edge.  
True to his word Michael took him in immediately, taking his cock all the way to the base in one stroke. Jon couldn't help but thrust his hips up to meet him, the smooth, wet heat around his dick too good for him to restrain himself any longer.  
Michael hummed around him and guided Jon's hands to his hair, allowing him to grip it tightly and start fucking into his throat.  
He noticed that he had already begun thrusting into the amazing silky heat that was Michael's mouth without being able to remember doing it. His thrusts becoming more quick and erratic as his building orgasm approached it's peak.  
He didn't even manage to choke out a warning before he was already burying himself all the way in Michael's mouth as his dick twitched and sent hot pulses of cum down Michael's throat.  
The other man didn't hesitate. He swallowed around Jon again and again, milking him for all he was worth until Jon was finally done and he slowly pulled off.  
Michael washed Jon off slowly. At this point he was nothing but a shaky puddle in his hands and he took the time to carefully shampoo his and Jon's hair, slowly massaging his back as he washed him with some shower gel and finally shutting off the now almost cold water when they were both clean.  
In his post-orgasm haze Jon almost didn't notice it, but as Michael went to retrieve a towel he saw that his co-worker-gone-affair was still hard.  
"Michael, wait, we have to talk about something" he slurred, voice not much more than a murmur. He was completely strung out.  
Michael came back to the shower and threw a towel over Jon's head, covering his eyes in the process  
"Listen, I know I got you off and you're pretty much made off Jell-o right now, but I just got a taste of you for the first time and before we do anything else, I want more of it" he heard Michael reply, voice deep and gritty from taking his cock. He wanted to protest, but as Michael immediately flipped him around, dropped to his knees, spread his cheeks and licked a broad swipe against his hole, it turned into nothing but a whine.  
Jon would never have admitted it, but up to this point his sex life had been pretty vanilla. None of his girlfriends had ever shown any interest in doing anything other than regular sex - he hadn't even had anal with a girl yet and prior to Michael there had never been any guys Jon was interested in. So to say that this was a new experience was about the understatement of the century.  
But as Michael's tongue made contact with his hole Jon couldn't fathom why he had never done this before. His cock started filling up again even though Jon had never before in his life been able to go twice in one session. It was almost a religious experience and he clawed at his shower, towel slipping to the floor of the shower as he squirmed, his face pressed against the wall and back arching, as he started pressing his ass back against Michael's face.  
"More, oh my god Michael, please, please more" Jon breathed, straining to get closer. He felt more than heard the low chuckle Michael let out in response, but thankfully he didn't seem interested in torturing Jon by making him wait this time. Michael immediately started licking into him. He spread Jon's cheeks as wide as possible for better access and with every swipe of his tongue Jon felt himself getting harder and harder. It was an incredible feeling, the wet muscle stroking in and out of him in simulated fucking motions.  
It was almost too much and yet Jon craved for more. He needed Michael to be inside him, filling him. Needed that incredible cock to fuck him right then and there.  
As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold in the high pitched sounds he kept making. He would have sworn he was incapable of making noises like that in the first place, if there had been any chance that they came from anywhere but him. Michael had turned him into a mess in a matter of seconds, he was right on the edge between too much and not enough and it was incredible.  
"Please" Jon groaned, voice raspy from moaning so much, "please fuck me Michael"  
He gasped as he felt Michael go rigid, his hands tightening where they were holding onto Jon to spread him. After a second Michael pulled back, groaning as he rested his forehead on Jon's hip.  
"Oh god, you have no idea how much I want that right now. You'd be so good for me, wouldn't you? You'd take everything I would give you and not even complain. You'd be a good little slut for me, wouldn't you?"  
Jon whined, his legs almost giving out as he couldn't help but picture Michael fucking him.  
"Yes, yes Michael I'll do anything"  
"You're so desperate for it" Michael replied smugly, smiling into Jon's skin before beginning to kiss his way up Jon's back as he rose from his position behind him, sucking little marks into Jon's skin here and there on the way.  
"But right now I'm too hard to wait until I've stretched you out enough and believe it or not, I don't wanna hurt you... yet. But don't you worry Jon, I'll let you feel my cock. You want that, don’t you? To feel me deep inside you?”  
Jon whined, arching against Michael, rubbing himself against him  
“Say it Jon.” Michael growled, unwilling to give in that easy  
“Yes, yes I want it, I want you so, so bad.”  
“I’ll give that to you.”  
Jon suddenly found himself on his knees in front of Michael, staring up at him. He looked incredibly beautiful, cheeks flushed and eyes hungry, lips parting in anticipation of what would happen next.  
“I want you to suck me off Jon”  
Jon nodded enthusiastically. This was the thing he had wanted out of this from the beginning. It was almost funny how much more than that he had gotten.  
He took Michael into his hand and slowly began stroking him.  
He couldn’t get over how beautiful and smooth his dick was. It felt like a precious gift to be allowed to touch him.  
After a while he liked a hot stripe up Michael‘s length.  
Michael hissed and buried his hands in Jon’s hair „Oh god yes Jon, take me. I want you so bad.“  
That was all it took to break Jon out of his weird state of admiration and he began sucking Michael’s cock in earnest.  
He slowly sank down on his length, breathing through his nose and making sure to lick at Michael as much as he could, stroking what he couldn’t get into his mouth with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Michael‘s hip. Jon‘s gag reflex was a bit more sensitive as he would’ve liked and as much as he wanted to deep throat Michael, he found the idea of throwing up wholly unsexy. It was a much slower blow job than the one Jon had received from Michael, but judging by the way Michael was pulling at Jon’s hair and moaning at every lick and stroke, he didn’t mind.  
Jon lost all sense of time. His thoughts fully focused on finding parts of Michael’s dick he hadn’t worshipped yet. Alternating between kisses, licks and strokes on the shaft and sucking down the head as far as he could. Eventually he finally stopped exploring and settled into a rhythm, bobbing up and down Michael’s length.  
Every time Michael hissed or his dick throbbed he doubled down on what he was doing, intent on getting the praise he so badly desired from Michael.  
As mouthy as Michael usually was, apparently Blowjobs were the key to shutting him up, all he managed to get out were hissed and moans and he seemed fully content to let Jon do whatever he wanted to him. Just before he came however, he pulled Jon up and slammed his chest against the wall.  
At first Jon didn’t know what to make of it until he felt Michael’s dick between his thighs and his chest against his back.  
He didn’t know that his thighs could be an erogenous zone, but as Michael panted against his ear and got himself off on his thighs, his half hard dick throbbed weakly and he let out a couple of soft moans. It was hot to know that he was doing this to Michael. Just as the novelty of the feeling was starting to wear of he felt Michael pull his cheeks apart once more.  
“You’re so hot like this, God your hole is so open for me, I can’t, I’m gonna...”  
Michael trailed off into a moan as he was finally hit by his orgasm and Jon felt wet heat hit his hole and then trickle down his thighs.  
Michael collapsed against Jon’s back and for a bit they just stood there like that, Michael panting against Jon’s shoulder as he recovered from one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.  
“Let’s wash off and lay back down for a while, hm?”  
He finally whispered into Jon’s ear, who despite not coming a second time felt completely fucked out and just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed, I didn’t know how to give this chapter an end because it wasn’t meant to be its own chapter, but the whole thing was just getting so long...  
> The next and last chapter will be up within the next two weeks, I already have it outlined and everything, I just need to put it into actual sentences.  
> Please don’t hate me for taking FOREVER to upload this.  
> But I promised and I stand by it: I will NEVER abandon a fic.


End file.
